A number of paradigms of cognitive psychology are to be converted to individual differences devices for use in measuring the abilities of men between 20 and 60 years of age. Paradigms are selected to represent processes that may be implicated in either the decline or improvement of intelligence in adulthood. Structural (latent attribute) analyses are directed at indicating the organization among the measures. Regression (path analysis) procedures are used to help indicate the extent to which processes, represented by paradigms, are involved in adult age differences in intelligence.